Survival
by lostwithinstories
Summary: After Elena shoves the cure down Katherine's throat, Katherine is on the run from enemies and is desperate to find a way to become a vampire again. She soon finds herself in the town of Beacon Hills and pulls a Stefan by becoming a student. (I know so unKatherine like) As time flies, Katherine finds herself in love...? KatherineXDerek
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary,**

 **Today has been miserable.** **My life has been miserable ever since my shadow self, Elena, shoved the cure down my throat and made me a pathetic human. I was so close to everything I've ever wanted and then POOF its gone because of the lucky brat. Right now I could be enjoying a life with Stefan or living it up in Paris or somewhere other than this shitty motel. I've been on the run looking to hide from any enemies want to kill me. I have decided on a small town called Beacon Hills in California to be my new home for now. Luckily since it is a small town, no Katherine-hating enemies will find me there. Ugh got to go my little witch friend is calling.**

 **-Katherine**

"What is it" I answered.

"Oh Kathy I thought you would be more happy to hear my voice considering I am the only one helping you out with this whole human thing." the witch replied sweetly.

"Stop taunting me and tell me how i can fix disaster." I growled back

"So far I got nothing but I'll keep trying... but for now we got to go house hunting!" Sofie squealed on the phone

I rolled my eyes and replied "I'll be in Beacon Hills in an hour." And with that i hung up.

I packed all my things including money stolen from the Salvatores and clothes from Elena and Caroline. Which reminded me that I desperately needed to go shopping because their clothes were just out of style. I hopped in the car and drove towards the boring town Beacon Hills.

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I moaned and rolled out of bed. Great, another day I was a pathetic, weak human. I walked downstairs and poured some coffee for myself and sat down at the island. Sofie pranced down the hallway and plopped down right next to me.

"I think that we should enroll in highschool to blend in more." she said casually

I looked up with a frown and said "No way in hell"

I could not pull a Stefan Salvatore.

Sofie whined "Oh come one why not? It's not like we have anything else to do"

I sigh loudly and nodded in defeat knowing that if i kept saying no she would never stop asking.

Wow, the Katherine Pierce is going to highschool? I've already gotten soft

After getting dressed in black leggings, boots, a blouse, and jacket i walked out of the house with Sofie to enroll in highschool. Our house was not exactly "my style" but it would do. It was big enough for the both of us with two bedrooms.

I got in the car and started it. Sofie turned on the radio and hummed to some dumb pop song.

What am I doing in Beacon Hills?

 **thank you!**

 **this is the first chapter of many and I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Please comment suggestions for what i should write or any improvements on characters and my writing.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	2. Chapter 2

My heels clicked down the hallway as I made my way to the office. Is this really happening? Highschool? Full of immature boys and slutty girls just waiting to ruin their I reached the door it took all my might to not turn around and never come back to this wretched place, but if Sofie was going to help me, might as well do what she asks for now.

Sofie opened the door and peaked her head in. She sweetly asked, "Is this where my cousin and I enroll?"

Sofie decided that pretending to be cousins would be a good explanation as to why we are always together. I think she just wants someone to call family. Wrong person, honey. Lately I've been thinking I chose the wrong witch for my side kick but looks like I'm stuck.

I sat in a ugly blue chair as I explained our "tragic story of being orphans" to the secretary as Sofie did all the boring paperwork.

After my sad story was over, I noticed the woman's eyes were glassy and grinned to myself. Channeling poor little Elena was too easy.

As I was walking out, a tall scrawny boy with short black hair ran straight into me. I suddenly felt the urge to kill someone.

"Whoa are you ok?"He asked.

"I'm fine" I hissed and straightened my shirt.

"Oh um ok.. uh bye" He said nervously and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest. This was a mistake.

"Let's just go Sofie"

"Aw come on, let's decorate lockers" Sophie whined

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out when a built highschooler with a strong jaw blocked my way.

"Sorry about them, they're nobodies. I'm Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team." He smirked and gave me a once over.

"Katherine." I grinned.

"See you around Kat." Jackson winked at me and walked away.

I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Sofie and said "I'm not sure if I can take anymore of this BS."

"Oh come on give it a try!" Sofie said and pulled me to our first class.

Mr. Curtis "Please welcome three new students Allison Argent, Katherine Pierce, and Sofie Ward. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Mr. Curtis motioned for us to sit at a desk. I walked over to a seat towards the back next to a red head. That Allison girl was behind some brown-eyed kid that was already looking at her like a puppy. Sofie sat next to the scrawny kid that rudely ran into me.

The red head leaned over and whispered "I'm Lydia, let's be friends."

I faked a smiled and responded "I'm Katherine"

After class was over I met up with Sofie at my locker. She looked a little too happy for my liking but I ignored it.

"You know the kid that ran into you? His name is Stiles Stilinski." She said casually

"What a weird name." I said frowning

"Yeah but his friend, Scott, is a cutie. You know the one that was practically drooling over Allison."

I nodded recalling the big brown eyed kid.

I looked around and saw Lydia and Allison talking. I heard bits of their conversation. God I wish I still had vampire hearing. It would make snooping so much easier.

I heard "I think we are going to best friends" from Lydia and Allison nodded in response.

I walked up to the two "best friends" and gave my best "Elena smile" and said, "Hey want to sit with me and Sofie at lunch?"

Allison nodded shyly and Lydia excitedly said, "Of course!"

Lydia looped her arm through mine and walked to the cafeteria.

Lydia, Sofie, and I had already paid for lunch and were sitting down while Allison was still paying. The lunch lady dropped coins everywhere. Clumsy humans. Scott and Stiles were practically trampled on their way into the cafeteria. Scott literally looked like he was in pain from all the noise.

Scott's eyes followed Allison as she walked over to my table and quietly sat down next to Sofie. It almost sickened me how alike Allison and Elena were.

I looked down at my food. It almost seems inedible. I huffed and took a bite out of my bitter apple.

Jackson sat down next to Lydia and started kissing her neck. She shrugged him off and kept chatting with Sofie and Allison. Jackson made eye contact with me and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Kat, you going to the game Friday?"

"You mean football?" I asked

Jackson scoffed and replied "Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years..."

"Because of the team captain" Lydia said cutting him off

"Me and Katherine are definitely going" said Sofie smiling. I glared at Sofie. Why would I, Katherine Pierce, go to some silly lacrosse game?

"What about you, Allison?" Jackson asked

"Well Friday is always family night" Allison replied

"Go to today's practice then, it'll be fun" Lydia said not really waiting for a response. Lydia was a bit pushy for my taste, even pushier than Caroline.

"okay" Allison shyly accepted and gave a smile.

XXXXX

After school Sofie and I went shopping. I practically bought a new wardrobe because Elena's stolen, drab clothes would not do. Katherine Pierce would look her best no matter what.

Three hours later it was pouring down rain. Great. Sofie made a beeline for the car and I jogged behind. God, I needed to work out. Tomorrow I would go for a run.

 **Okay this chapter is not super interesting but once I keep writing I promise it will get better! Keep in mind that I have school so it might be hard to find times to write. Please review this and I only want to improve. I would also appreciate suggestions.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	3. Chapter 3

My obnoxious alarm went off at 6:30 this morning. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Being human was hard.

I slowly put black leggings on, a gray tank top, and sneakers. I walked over to the mirror and tied my curly, brown hair into a ponytail. I leaned closer into the mirror to examen the light purple bags under my eyes and pale skin. I sighed and trudged out of the house.

The air was already getting colder and I regretted wearing a tank top. I started a slow jog towards the woods.

After a while of jogging, I heard two voices bickering far away. I frowned and jogged towards the voices. Stiles and Scott came into sight, clearly worried about something. So of course, being me, I had to stay see what was going on. I hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. I only heard bits and pieces of their conversation thanks to my dull human ears.

"On the night of the full moon." Stiles said

Scott looked confused then replied "You're an ass."

God I hope they're joking around because I cannot deal with any more supernatural.

They talked for a bit more and I was about to leave when I saw Stiles motion to Scott about a figure farther away. The figure appeared and it was a man around 18 or 19 years old. He had a rough, sexy vibe to him which intrigued me even more.

The man asked, "What are you doing here?"

Both boys seemed frightened by the man. I mean I would too if I wasn't 500 years old and had literally seen the worst of the worst. *cough* Silas *cough* Klaus

The man explained,"This is private property."

Stiles replied, "Sorry we didn't know."

The only thing I found weird was that the man never took his eyes off Scott, even when Stiles was talking.

The man walked away leaving Stiles a bit startled. It seemed like he recognized the man.

Stiles whispered to Scott, "Dude that's Derek Hale, you know the guy who's whole family died in the house fire. I wonder what he's doing back here."

Okay now I was interested. Derek Hale, you are a mystery I want to crack open.

XXXXXX

I come into the house almost breathless from jogging back. When I walked in all I see are candles surrounded Sofie on the ground. She seems to be mediating with her grimwoire in front of her. A polite person might leave her in peace but I need answers.

"Sofie, any answers yet?" I asked

Sofie almost jumped at my voice "Geez you scared me, don't you know not to sneak up on a witch?"

I smiled and and said "Well, did you?"

Sofie rolled her eyes and said, "This cure is literally as old as time, I don't know when or how I will find a loophole even if there is one."

"There _has_ to be one, I can't live the rest of my life as a pathetic human! I can't and I won't." I lower my voice to make it clear I'm serious "I will stop at _nothing_ to get my immortality back."

"I know and that is why I'm trying my hardest, Katherine." Sopfie said trying to assure me. I sighed and shook my head trying to get the idea of being a human for the rest of my life out of my mind.

"I think their might be werewolves in this town." I say as I lay down on our soft, leather couch.

"It seems that we can't get away from the supernatural." Sofie said sighing. "Which is why we need to be on the werewolves' good side. We already have enough threats on our backs and it won't do us any good with angry werewolves against us too."

I nodded in agreement and massaged my temples. Now it was time to find out who this Derek Hale guy is.

XXXXXXX

Sofie called from the other room, "Hurry up Katherine or else we'll miss the scrimmage!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah because I would never want to miss the whole highschool experience. Hah, Rebekah Michealson would rather be in my shoes right now.

I yelled back, "Coming!"

I put one last layer of lip gloss before looking in the mirror to admire my work. I looked good. I was wearing books, jeans, a purple top, and black jacket. I flipped my curls off my shoulder and followed Sofie to the car.

When we got to the game, the bleachers were pretty crowded but Lydia and Allison managed to save us seats. Sofie blamed me on us being a teensy bit late but who can blame me, a girl needs to look good wherever she goes.

I sat in between Allison and Lydia and looped my arms in theirs. God it was cold.

On the field, I saw Jackson and Scott glaring daggers at each other and Stiles was on the sidelines, typical.

"I thought Scott was bad at lacrosse." I said

"Everybody did, this is the first time I've ever seen him actually on the field and he's not bad." Lydia replied stunned.

"Not bad? He's amazing!" Allison exclaimed. He eyes were completely focused on Scott.

We all watched as Scott did a flip over another player and scored. My jaw dropped. This kid is insane.

Allison and Lydia stood up and cheered which forced me up because my arms were still linked in theirs. I began to cheer as well because why not, Scott was pretty good.

Scott talked to his coach after the play, and it seems like he got first string. Go Scott. I looked over to see Jackson glaring daggers into Scott back. Looks like Jackson actually has some competition.

After the game, Allison and Lydia left with Sofie to get ready for the party. I declined the offer and stayed back at school to see if I get anymore information on Scott and Stiles. Before I even got close to the locker room, a wet and shirtless Jackson bumped into me on purpose.

He grinned and asked, "So how did I play?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "You were good but it seems like you got some new competition."

He scoffed, "Oh Scott, that was just luck. I don't need to worry about him."

I raised an eyebrow and he mimicked me.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be with the girls." Jackson said

"I lost my necklace so I went looking for it." I lied

"Hmm well I'll tell you if I find anything." He said grinning at me. He put his shirt on and asked "You going to the party?"

I said yes and he offered "I'll drive you."

I nodded and let him guide me to his beloved Porsche.

XXXXX

Jackson actually wasn't that bad of company. He wasn't that smart but he was entertaining and I easily got information out of him. Most of it was useless but whatever. I thought it was a bit amusing when he was speeding down the empty rode attempting to impress me. I laughed to myself knowing that I could go that speed as a vampire.

At the party I saw Allison and Scott flirting and Lydia and Sofie socializing with almost everyone at the party. I stuck by Jackson's side most of the night which I got the sense he enjoyed my company.

Scott starts pouring beer in a cup when he becomes entranced by something in the woods. I frown and try to use any sense to find out why he is so distracted. I hear a dog barking, but then it stops and I see yellow eyes flash. And then nothing. Scott seems to be clueless on what happened and walks back to Allison.

The music gets louder and the lights start to flash. Scott takes Allison on the dance floor. Jackson looks like he thinks about asking me to dance but then quickly grabs Lydia. Good I don't want to dance with _him_. I almost avoid Sofie but she's too fast and drags me to dance with her. With one cup of mystery alcohol in one hand I dance. It felt good to dance. The last time I remember really dancing is when I was trapped in Alaric's/Klaus' apartment.

I caught Jackson's stare and he winks at me before kissing Lydia. I roll my eyes and keep dancing. I see Lydia and Scott make eye contact for a little too long.

Scott suddenly freaks out and leaves Allison on the dance floor. I exchange questionable looks with her. Stiles runs after him. A little afterwards the cops come. Allison and I seem to have no ride because the threat of cops scared away our rides. Derek Hale drives up in a sleek, black car and offers us a ride. Good this was good. Now I'll get to know who this guy is.

I plop in the front seat and Allison climbs in the back. He starts to drive silently and picks up speed. I exchange looks with Allison when I realize something felt wrong. We weren't safe.

 **So that's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! Please review this story because I really want to know your opinions and suggestions!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	4. Chapter 4

_I plop in the front seat and Allison climbs in the back. He starts to drive silently and picks up speed. I exchange looks with Allison when I realize something felt wrong. We weren't safe._

I close my eyes and breathe. I'm just paranoid. Nothing to worry about. I'm Katherine freaking Pierce. I'm a survivor and I won't be killed by some petty werewolf.

Before I can say anything, Allison gives Derek her address and he nods. Was he actually just taking us home?

After what felt like forever, we arrived at Allison's house. Allison thanked Derek and said bye to me.

Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine. I sighed in relief. Now is my time to get information.

"Who are you?"

Without looking at me he responds, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce." I stated and asked again, "Now, who are you?"

"Derek Hale." He responded in monotone. Damn, he was hard to read. "Now it is my turn to ask, what are you?"

I scoffed, "I'm human, obviously."

"No you're not, I can smell it on you." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since your little werewolf nose is so good at smelling, why don't you tell me" I responded with a smirk.

Derek stopped the car and looked me in the eyes, "How do you know that?"

"I have my resources, now I need protection and allies in this town. A strong werewolf like you would be a great ally, what do you say?"

Now it was Derek's turn to scoff, "And why would I help you?"

"Because you need me." That was very true, who doesn't need Katherine Pierce on their side?

Derek turned away from me and thought about it for a minute. It obviously looked like he needed someone to help him if it took him this long to decide if I was worth it.

He sighed an faced me "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about me. You seem like you could be useful..." I scoffed. I was probably the best thing that's ever walked into his life.

"If I ally with you, then you have to do stuff for me." Derek continued

"Like what?"

"Keep an eye on Scott McCall and his friend, Stiles Stilinski. Scott seems to like Allison, whose family are hunters."

I frowned, "So, Scott is what, a werewolf? And hunters are bad because..?"

"I turned Scott into a werewolf and hunters are bad because they hunt werewolves."

"Ok, I'll do it." Doesn't seem too hard considering it's Scott. I've dealt with much worse.

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow so you can report to me." Derek said and started driving. "What's your address?"

I was a bit hesitant to give him my address but I have to trust Derek a little for this to work. Plus I have a witch at my side, so how much harm can he exactly do?

I gave him my address and not much later we arrived at my house. I nodded at him and started getting out of the car. Before I was out, he grabbed my wrist. I tensed up and almost pulled back.

"Don't tell anyone." He warned me. It almost sounded like a threat.

I replied, "Don't worry" I smirked and pulled my hand from his grip.

I looked at my phone and it read 1:43. Great. Sofie's probably either freaking out or furious with me. I opened the front door and Sofie nearly jumped on me.

"Where were you?" She asked raising her voice. Her hair was disheveled and her face was pulled into a frown.

"Oh nothing, just making allies with a sexy werewolf." I said casually walking past her.

"Who? Derek?" She said confused.

"Yep, now sit down, I have a lot to tell you." I said smiling.

XXXXXX

I sat down at the lunch table with a pathetic sandwich and a bag of chips. I sighed. This is disgusting.

"Katherine, what about you?" Lydia said. I was too busy worrying about my lunch to even hear the girl's conversation.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to the lacrosse practice?" Lydia responded, acting like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know..." I replied but then remembered that I have to keep an eye on Scott and Stiles. "You know what? I'll be there." I said smiling.

"Great! This will be so much fun!" Lydia exclaimed and started to talk about some dumb drama to Allison and Sofie. Sofie was definitely enjoying this whole highschool experience a little too much.

XXXXXX

I shivered on the bleachers with Lydia, Allison, and Sofie. Lacrosse was actually entertaining. I was never really into lacrosse because in Mystic Falls the sport was _always_ football, even in 1864.

Allison gasped when Scott was slammed by Jackson. I rolled my eyes, Scott will be fine. Those kind of people get through everything, no matter how annoying they are.

Scott tries to get past Jackson again and both boys hit each other hard. This time even I cringe, that's gotta hurt. Jackson laid on the ground writhing in pain. Everyone swarmed him. Scott was hunched over and Stiles led him inside. Better do my job.

I stand up and announce, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." and huffed as I climbed down all the bleachers. I looked up to see all three girls standing up, worried about the two injured boys. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and went in to spy on Scott and Stiles.

I walked in the locker room to see Scott all wolfed out and literally almost kill Stiles. I was surprised he didn't just do it. Stiles was so annoying. Too sarcastic. Too Damon. No that's not right, Stiles is nothing like Damon except for the sarcasm and the obsession for girls who didn't love them back.

Scott seemed to calm down. Stiles was definitely convinced Scott couldn't play lacrosse because of his new "condition." They started to make their way out so I left before they caught me.

As I was leaving the school someone pulled me into a closet. The dim light in the closet turned on and Derek's eyes were staring at me.

"What do you want?"

"What went on with Scott?" Derek asked.

"Little Scott can't control all his little wolf powers." I said a bit annoyed.

He sighed and "He'll kill get me killed if he keeps that up."

"Which is why you have to help him. I am not going to get caught in that mess."

"Fine" He said. I could feel his warm breath on my face and that's when I realized how close we were. My chest grazed his. It seemed like he finally realized how close we were and said with a rough voice "Help me."

For some unknown reason the only word I could say was "Ok." What was happening to me? Vampire Katherine would never do this.

 **So this had a bit more Derek in it. I don't want them to be too friendly now because both of the characters are very serious about survival and "love is weakness." I promise they will have more intense moments like this but you gotta be patient with me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing feedback and don't hold back on suggestions because I'm open to your ideas!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned up against Scott McCall's house right below his window so I could hear the conversation between Derek and Scott. Derek didn't exactly like Scott and I heard him threaten to kill him. Apparently controlling his "inner wolf" is a lot harder than he thought. I rolled my eyes and thought of Damon killing anyone who he thought was a threat or was just plain annoying to him.

Derek jumped down from Scott's window and started walking towards the woods. I walked out and said, "Good little performance, 10 out of 10 for that dramatic effect." I said grinning.

He turned around and asked almost angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just gathering information. Scotty can't control himself. You could die because of Scotty blowing your cover."

"What is your motive on this? Why are you helping me?" Derek asked.

"Well I have enemies. I help you, you help me when I need it."

"That's it?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it" I said assuring him. I grin and take a couple steps further to him. "Why are you always in the woods? Is that a little wolf thing?" I said tracing a finger on his chest as I walk around him, facing the woods.

"I have a house. In the woods." Derek said quietly.

"Take me there." I ordered

Derek grinned and lifted me up as he zoomed through the woods using his wolf speed. Minutes later I arrived at the remains of a burned down house.

I turned to face him after he let go of me. "This is it? _This_ is your house?"

"It may not look like much but it has always been my home." Derek said quietly. He motioned for me to enter.

I walked up the creaky front steps and slowly opened the door. I was expecting for the house to collapse under my weight. I walked around. The house was in good shape for one that had been burned down. I walked upstairs and found the first bedroom. Derek followed me in. It looked like someone had cleaned the room to make it suitable for living in. The floor was neatly swept, the bed was made, the black curtains closed. I turned around to see Derek staring at me.

"This was my room. Actually it still is my room." Derek said looking around.

"You live here?" I said utterly shocked. I would never live in this house. I couldn't even sleep here without worrying about the house collapsing.

"I have no where else to go." Which was true, Derek couldn't live anywhere else without being a remote target to hunters. He couldn't live with me without raising questions I don't want to answer. I almost felt bad for him but I'm not Elena Gilbert. I'm Katherine Pierce.

I turned to him and said "You have to help Scott control himself."

He nodded in defeat, "I will." Staring at me intensely. I sucked a breath in and let it out slowly as I turned around and left. Derek didn't follow me.

XXXXXX

I lay in bed with my thoughts keeping me up. I got up and sat at my window. Who is Derek to me? Who am I to Derek? I have no idea. I sighed and massaged my temples. I shivered and realized my window was open. I closed it and went back to bed in my warm blankets.

After what felt like two minutes of sleep, my alarm went off. I moaned and got up to get dressed. I put a red shirt on, a dark brown leather jacket, jeans, and boots. As I finished doing my hair, I got a text from Lydia that read _YOU'RE COMING TO THE GAME WITH ME, ALLISON, JACKSON, AND SOPHIE._ I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag to go. I met Sophie at the front door and she passed me an apple.

I bit into the apple as I got into the car and started it.

XXXX

I sat in the back of math class bored out of my mind. I rested my head on my hand and scribbled in my notebook. Lydia and Scott were both called up to solve a problem on the chalkboard. Lydia whispered something to Scott as she easily solved the equation. Scott seemed startled by the conversation and hadn't even started solving his equation. Lydia pranced back to her desk satisfied with whatever she said to Scott. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock wishing for this damned class to be over.

The bell rings and Lydia loops her arm in mine and drags me to another classroom containing a few handsome jocks and Allison. Lydia introduced me and Allison to some of them.

"Hey I'm Chad" a jock said grinning as he held out his hand.

I gave him my best Elena smile and shook his hand, "Katherine."

He smiled and began talking about his plans on Friday and asked me to come. I looked at Lydia and she gave me a reassuring nod. I agreed only because Lydia would just keep trying to make me meet more guys if I didn't say yes.

Scott stumbles in the room to see Allison talking to another jock with a big smile on his face. He walks away as Scott approaches. I try to act like I'm paying attention to Chad as he rambles on about stuff I don't care about as I'm listening to Scott and Allison's conversation. They are talking about Allison's jacket. Scott seems really worried about how she got it back and the car ride from Derek. Allison leaves Scott to get to her next class. Scott gives a defeated look as he walks away. An invisible tail between his legs.

Through the window, I see Scott pedaling as fast as he can towards what seems like the woods. I roll my eyes and nod in amazement to a dumb story Chad is trying to impress me with. Chad isn't bad on the eyes with his styled brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and strong jaw but he just isn't smart or very interesting. I'll have fun with him. I grin as I touch his arm and get closer to him.

XXXXX

I flop onto the couch with Sophie and ask, "Any news yet?"

Sophie sighs and says, "No not yet Kat, but I'm trying really hard. I promise."

I sigh impatiently. I hate being human. Powerless. Weak. Oblivious to one's surroundings.

I do understand Sophie's position. The cure isn't exactly common at all. And I'm a doppelganger so it may be even harder to make me a vampire again. Plus, I'm Katherine Pierce and I get what I want and don't like to be kept waiting.

"So Chad?" Sophie said with a grin.

"Oh don't get excited. He'll just be a little toy to keep me busy while _you_ find out how to make me a vampire." I said bluntly

Two headlights shine through the curtains. I prop myself up and raise an eyebrow at Sophie. Who is that? I hear a loud knock and get up to answer the door. I open the door to see Derek Hale staring at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Any information on Scott and Stiles?" Derek asked

"Well, it seems Lydia is trying to get Allison with another guy. If it works, then Scott will be history to Allison." I say grinning.

Derek shakes his head and says "Good. I have to go." He stalks back to his black car and speeds away. I close the door and flop back on the couch.

XXXXX

I wake up and sit on the island with Sophie eating sugary cereal and watching the news.

 _The story of the dead woman found in the woods has acquired a suspect of this brutal murder. The lone survivor of the Hale house fire, Derek Hale, is suspected of this violent murder. For reasons unknown, Derek Hale is believed to have killed this unidentified woman. Please wait for further news of this brutal murder._

My jaw drops as I see Derek in a jail cell flash on the screen.

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow this story! I would love suggestions so please don't hold back! I must remind you that even though I try, I will not be able to post everyday!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair next to Lydia. Lydia had dragged me to the hospital for Jackson's shoulder. The star player of the lacrosse team needs the best medical attention Beacon Hills can offer.

I turn my head to see Stiles standing against a door. Probably trying to snoop around. He sees me and Lydia and walks towards us. I pull Lydia's headphone out and whisper that I'm going to check on Jackson. She nods and continues to listen to her pop music.

I nod to Stiles and walk towards Jackson's door. My heels click as I walk down the almost empty hallway. I open the door to see Jackson sitting on a chair and the doctor massaging his shoulder.

Jackson looks up and smiles. "How is he doc?" I ask

"He'll be fine and back playing in no time." The elderly doctor said with a kind smile. I return the smile. "There, you're good to go Jackson. Be careful." The doctor said.

Jackson gives a nice smile to the doctor and said, "Thanks. Send the bill to my dad." Jackson stood up and walked towards me.

"Good as new." Jackson said grinning. "Soon you'll see me on the field again."

"Can't wait." I said motioning for him to follow me to see Lydia.

Lydia and Jackson embrace in a sloppy kiss which makes me cringe. I see Stiles glaring at them from across the hall. I smile. Stiles is in love with girl who doesn't even know he exists.

We start walking out and ask me to come and get lunch with them. I decline. As much as I would love to see them make out for an entire hour in public, I have other things to do. For starters, I have to get Derek out of jail somehow.

XXXXXX

I walk into the small and stuffy Sheriff's department. The man at the front desk motions for me to come to him.

"What can I do for you miss?" He said gruffly.

"I am here to see Derek Hale." I say in my most innocent Elena voice.

The man's eyes widen at Derek's name. "Are you sure? He didn't say anything about expecting visitors."

"I'm sure. Where is he?" I say a bit more commanding to get my point across to this man.

The man nods and starts heading towards two locked doors. He gets a big key from is pocket and unlocks the doors. "No more than 30 minutes with the suspect, miss."

I walk in to see Derek sleeping on a hard metal bench behind bars. He looks so peaceful. So different from his serious face he always wears. He looks younger and I wonder how old he exactly is. I walk up against the bars and whisper his name in a sing song voice. I grin as he shoots up and looks around.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Scott and Stiles are convinced I'm a murderer." Derek said.

"Are you?" I asked. As much as I didn't think Derek would kill someone, people can surprise me from time to time.

"No of course not." Derek exclaimed. He must've said that at least a million times to the police.

"When are you getting out?" I asked impatiently

"I don't know but keep an eye on Scott and Stiles. Don't let them do anything stupid."

"They probably already have." I say rolling my eyes. They're even dumber than Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, and Matt Donovan.

 **That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was short. I started writing it and then started writing another chapter and forgot I wrote this. The next chapter is one you all should definitely read because it is a game changer.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat next to Sophie, Lydia, and Allison on the cold bleachers. I shivered in my spot wearing a black shirt, thin jacket, boots, and jeans. The lacrosse game was about half way through and it was intense. It seemed like the whole team, including Jackson, was against Scott. The obnoxious coach was yelling, "Pass to Scott! Pass to Scott!" I rolled my eyes. Nobody actually listens to the coach.

"Katherine, Allison. A little help here?" Lydia asked impatiently holding a huge sign that read: _Jackson is #1_

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly stood up which made me feel even colder. Jackson looked up and smiled at us holding the obnoxious sign. He better thank me for this. I look across the field and see that Scott noticed it too. Scott looked angry. His breathing looked heavier and he was glaring at everyone. The whistle blew and Scott grabbed the ball in the air. Leaving Jackson in the dust. Scott ran up to the goal and threw it in fast and hard. Allison jumped up cheering as loud as she could and bumped Lydia on the shoulder making her sit down. The expression in Lydia's face held pure annoyance for Scott. The coach started yelling, "Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" again and the players seemed to actually listen. Stiles paced nervously up and down the field. Obviously he was worried that Scott couldn't control himself.

After a couple goals, Beacon Hills won. The crowd and the players run on the field to congratulate them. I see Scott run into the locker room and Allison follow not too far behind. I was tempted to see what was going on but it was too risky. Allison would definitely catch me spying.

XXXXXXX

I stay back at the field when everyone starts to leave. Jackson seemed to want to stay here to spy on Scott too. I think Jackson has gotten suspicious of Scott. I hide behind bleachers and watch him pick up Scott's glove. He looks confused and then looks up across the field. I try to see what he's looking at and find Derek on the sidelines. Derek nods at Jackson and then starts to walk away. I follow Derek without being detected by Jackson.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek turns around. He smiles and then nods in his direction. I walk next to Derek and follow him into the woods. Our short walk ended at Derek's house. I walk in, not sure of where to go because the house was barren. He walks in after me and starts walking through a hallway with a couch and a small fireplace. I sit on the couch and watch Derek start putting wood in the fireplace to start a fire.

"Why were you at the field?"

"Just checking in. I knew I would find you there. Snooping." Derek said. His back on me.

"It's my job." I say grinning.

"Update me." Derek said.

"Jackson is suspicious of Scott. Scott is having a hard time controlling himself but he's getting better at it. Allison and Scott are all lovey dovey. That's about it."

Derek only hums after I updated him. I frown.

"So what's your plan. What are you going to do?"

"Well now that I'm out of jail, I'm going to keep a low profile." Derek said gruffly.

"Did you even kill that girl?" I asked.

"No, she's my sister I would never do that. She was killed by the Alpha." He said defensively.

"Who's the alpha? I thought you were?" I asked confused.

"I don't know who the alpha is but he is the one who turned Scott. He'll want Scott to kill with him soon to join the pack or be killed." Derek said a bit nervous.

"Oh" I said. This was even more complex than I thought.

"So now that I've given you some information, You give me some. What are you?"

"I'm Human." I said.

"You're more than human. I can smell it on you." Derek said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine. I was a vampire for 500 years until my bratty doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat. My witch friend, Sophie, is working on trying to make me a vampire again." I said bluntly. I could still not accept the fate of being a human for the rest of my pathetic life.

Derek stared at me, choosing whether or no to believe my story. I wish it wasn't real.

"Why are you in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked. He got up and sat next to me. The fire cracked but I could not feel it's warmth. I shivered and Derek took his jacket off and gave it to me. I put it on and it was warm. It smelled like smoke which was strangely comforting.

"Thanks. I'm in Beacon Hills because believe it or not, after 500 years, I gained a good amount of enemies and I don't want them to find me."

"So you're hiding?"

"If you call hiding surviving, then yes."

Derek seemed to nod and understand where I was coming from. He was hiding from the hunters, police, and the Alpha to survive.

"Are you the only one left after the fire?" I asked looking around at the blackened house.

"My uncle survived too. He's practically brain dead." Derek said quietly.

"So you're on your own too?" I asked. Barely in a whisper. I've always been on my own. Ever since I was cast off from my parents in Bulgaria.

"I guess I have you now. Do I?" Derek asked almost hopeful.

"You do." I said. Leaning in and staring at his handsome, rugged face.

Derek leaned in and kissed me softly. I kiss him back. He put his warm arms around me. I put one hand on his jaw and another around his neck as the kiss deepened. We slowly released the kiss, in need of air. My eyes were still closed and held the position around him.

"I have to go." I said barely audible.

 **How was that? Did you like the first start of Katherine and Derek? I want to make them a slow burn because both characters are very careful and cautious about their decisions and who they put they're trust in. I hoped you enjoyed! Please remember to review, follow, and favorite. I love seeing you're suggestions and opinions.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat down next to Stiles and Sophie in class. On my right, Sophie was levitating salt grains out of boredom and I wondered how nobody else noticed it but whatever. On my left, Stiles and Scott were bickering about something. I rest my head on my hand and start doodling in my notebook. All of a sudden, sirens went off from outside. A dead-looking man was being carried out onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Everyone stands up and crowds the windows to get a better view.

I looked to Stiles and asked, "Who's that?"

"I think it's the bus driver" Stiles said. His eyebrows were turned down and his mouth slightly open. "Last night the bus was attacked, I guess they found him there this morning."

"Oh" I said surprised. Who did this? I look back to see Scott backing up from the crowd, scared almost. Stiles walks up to him. I try to listen in.

"...good. He's not dead." Stiles said.

"...did that." Scott said scared. Did _he_ do this? No impossible. Someone like him would not choose to hurt that man. Unless he was forced or couldn't control himself...

The bell rings and the teacher tries to get us moving to lunch. Sophie comes up to me and says, "Sit with me at lunch."

I nod and go to my locker. As I'm putting my books away, Chad comes up to me.

"Hey" He said, scratching the back of his neck. I've noticed over the years that that is a nervous habit. I roll my eyes and turn to him.

"Hey Chad."

"Look, I think you're pretty cool and I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me." Chad said nervously.

Should I go? On the bright side, I would have a distraction and Lydia would stop bothering me about getting a boyfriend. On the bad side, he's annoying.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sure."

Chad's face brightened up and said, "Awesome! I'll text you."

"Ok" I said. Regretting my decision a little bit. His happiness annoyed me for some reason.

Chad and I walked to lunch and sat down with Sophie, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott, Stiles, and this jock, Ryan. I sat between to Sophie and Jackson. The TV flashed on and the local news reporter was covering the bus attack. Apparently the bus and the bus driver was attacked by an animal. Jackson and Stiles began debating on what animal attacked when they were interrupted by Lydia, "Can we talk about something else, like what we're doing tomorrow night?"

Scott and Allison were going on a date too. Of course, Lydia wanted to do a double date, unaware that Chad just asked me out.

"Katherine and I are going out on Friday too, maybe we should go together." Chad suggested.

"Cool, let's go bowling." Jackson said.

Lydia squealed. I could tell she was excited about the group date.

I smiled to her, clenching my jaw before I would say something she didn't like.

XXXXXX

I drop my stuff on the floor and throw myself on my bed. What am I doing? I have no idea. I'm not the stone cold bitch I used to be. I'm not manipulating people as much. (I still am but just not as much) I've let my humanity get the best of me. Beacon Hills has grown on me and I am attached to it. It's become more than a hiding place. I run a hand through my curly hair and think about Derek. He's so intriguing. No. I can't think about mushy stuff like that. I need to get my old self back and fast. I get up and walk into Sophie's room. Sophie's long blonde hair is pulled into a braid. She is sitting on the ground surrounded by candles. Her grimwoire is on her lap and she seems to being chanting a spell of some sort.

"Sophie" I whisper in a sing song voice.

She looks up and smiles. "I've finally got some information on the whole cure situation. The cure seems to reject and undo any supernatural magic. You can't turn into a vampire like someone normally would because the cure rejects the magic in the vampire blood. That's all I got so far."

I sigh, "I'm not sure I can stay sane as a human any longer, Sophie."

"I know I know, but these are all ancient spells and . I can't just look it up in a grimwoire and have the answer be there." Sophie said.

"Just get it done." I say and walk out of her room.

XXXXXX

 _FRIDAY NIGHT_

Lydia shoves a pile of clothing in Allison and my hands. "Try these on." I put the pile on Allison's bed to sort through it. I pick up a tan top that fit me snugly. I put on black jeans and turned around to show Lydia and Allison. They both dropped their jaws. I smiled and gave them a spin.

Allison exclaimed, "I the perfect jacket to go with your outfit!"

She runs into her closet and brings out a black leather jacket. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. I look good.

I put boots on and went into the bathroom to check my makeup and hair. I fixed a few loose curls and reapplied lip gloss. Lydia and Allison both joined me in the bathroom and began to do the final touches. Lydia wore a black sweater over a blue shirt and jeans. Allison wore a green long sleeve top and dark pants. They looked good but not as good as me.

As we were about to walk out the door, Allison's dad stopped us. "Because of the recent animal attacks, Beacon Hills has made a curfew. Sorry girls but bowling can't happen tonight." I roll my eyes. Bullshit.

We make our way back up to Allison's room.

"Aren't you a daddy's little girl?" Lydia said tauntingly

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison said with a mischievous grin.

I clap and say, "Go you, finally doing something bad for once."

Allison opens her window and walks on the roof. Lydia and I both follow. The distance from the roof to the ground is short. We jumped down and ran out of sight before we were seen. Lydia called Jackson so he could pick us up. Let's face it. We could not walk three miles in heels to get there. At least as a human. As a vampire, heels and boots were no problem. Now I get blisters and pain.

Jackson pulled up in his beloved car with Chad in shotgun. We climbed in.

"Hey boys." I say.

"Hey" They say in unison.

The car ride isn't a long one, especially since Jackson tries to show off by going way over the speed limit.

When we get to the bowling alley, we get disgusting bowling shoes. Chad offers to put mine on for me and I let him. Those shoes are disgusting and I'm not touching them. When Chad is done tying my shoes, we get up and he puts his arm around me. I give him a tight smile. He is sooo obsessed with me. I mean who wouldn't be?

Since Scott isn't here yet, We all decide to get some food before the "competition" starts. The boys go and order whatever greasy thing they want while Lydia, Allison, and I find a table. We all sit down and then the boys come back with a large pile of nachos and drinks. During our "dinner," Scott arrives. Jackson doesn't seem to be excited about his arrival, neither does Lydia but Allison is ecstatic.

So the games begin not much later. Lydia insisted on "couple" teams. Which meant Chad and I would be one team, Lydia and Jackson on another team, and Scott and Allison on the last team. I rolled my eyes.

It's been ages since the last time I bowled. Running from Klaus doesn't grant much free time.

"Me first. Jackson?" Lydia said. She gets a bright pink ball and lets Jackson guide her through the motion. She hits a few pins down but not much.

Allison goes next and easily hits down all the pins. "I used to bowl with my dad all the time." I roll my eyes. Little miss perfect.

"I'll go." I pick up a red bowling ball. It feels foreign in my arms. I contemplate on asking Chad or just let myself fail. Both were testing my pride. I decide to ask Chad for help.

"I can't remember the last time I was bowling." I say to Chad as he walks up to me. He nods and smiles.

I feel him pressed up on my back. His arms guide my arms. I release the ball and it surprisingly knocks all the pins down.

"Are you some bowling champ or something?" I say grinning

"Something like that." Chad says smiling. I raise my eyebrows and walk back with him to our spot. Jackson doesn't seem to be liking that his team is losing. I grin to myself. I get what I want and if I want to win, I win. It's that simple.

Jackson walks up and nails his turn. All of the pins are practically shot down. I raise my eyebrows, impressed. I nod at Jackson as he makes eye contact with me. Lydia claps for him.

"You're up McCall." Jackson says. Almost threatening him.

Scott tries to casually wipe sweat off his forehead as he slowly walks up. Allison encourages him by saying, "You can do it Scott."

Scott clumsily throws the ball and it ends up in the gutter. Jackson laughs obnoxously at Scott's failure.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison said to Jackson. Oooh little miss perfect ruffling her feathers.

"Sorry I'm just remembering when Scott said 'I'm a great bowling'."

"Maybe he needs a little warm-up." Allison said reassuring Scott.

"Maybe he just needs kiddie bumpers." Jackson said.

Lydia and I chuckle. I lean back on my chair. Chad takes the opportunity and puts his arm around me. This boy likes to go fast.

Scott picks his ball up from the ball return. "At least Lydia hit some pins. Do I need to come up there and guide you too?" Jackson continued.

"Oh stop it Jackson. Don't be mean." Lydia said slapping his chest.

Scott walks up to the lane and Allison goes up behind him.

"Just aim for the pins." Allison said.

"Aim for anything but the gutter." Jackson joked. This kid was becoming annoying.

Scott throws the ball. It goes down the middle but then curves at the last second before going in the gutter again. Jackson begins to snicker. I grin at Scott's embarrassment and cross my arms over my chest.

"It's okay, it's just the start." Allison said walking back with Scott.

"You're up" I say to Chad. He smiles and get up. Chad grabs a green bowling ball. He exhales before nailing all the pins easily. It seems Jackson has competition.

I clap slowly for him. "Nice Chad. You'll win this for us."

Chad smiles and sits down next to me, closer than before and puts his arm around me again.

An hour later and we are all pretty much done. Scott finally hit the pins. Actually all of them. Lydia hits a perfect strike. Turns out she didn't ever need Jackson's help. When I commented on Lydia's perfect form, she replied, "I do a lot of sucking for his benefit." Turns out Chad and I won the first game. Lydia decided we do another game. She secretly hoped to win to brighten Jackson's mood. Allison and Scott won the second game easily.

After both the games are over. We all take off our nasty shoes. I am the first one to return with my boots. Scott and Jackson sit next to each other taking off their bowling shoes. I start putting on my boots and listen in on their conversation.

Scott explains that they don't have to hate each other and just come to an understanding. Jackson doesn't want to. He says, "I just don't believe you. You've got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you. But I know there's something off. You cheated tonight." I roll my eyes. Jackson can't be happy with anything but winning.

Allison arrives before they get to exchange any more words. Eventually everyone gets back and ready to go. Before all of us leave the bowling alley, Chad pulls me into a corner.

"Bowling was fun. I think we should hang out again. But more alone." Chad manages to say as he pulls me close.

I manage to smile and I was about to respond until he kisses me. This kiss was different from Derek's. There was no passion. It was clumsy. Chad wasn't that bad of a kisser but not amazing either.

Lydia catches us kissing and yells, "Come on love birds. You'll miss your ride." I roll my eyes and start walking to the exit. Again.

There are only five car seats and six people. Chad takes shot gun and Jackson is obviously the one driving. Lydia pushes me to the front of the car. My seat is Chad's lap. Chad puts his hands around my waist. He doesn't seem to mind this arrangement. I roll my eyes and give a tight smile. Jackson drops Allison off first and then Scott. Lydia is the third person to be dropped off, leaving me, Chad, and Jackson in the car. I decide to stay in Chad's lap, mostly because I'm too lazy too move and he'e actually pretty comfortable. Jackson drops me off next and I thank him.

I walk in and practically get attacked by Sophie. "How was the group date?"

"Interesting." I say and walk up to my room. I'm frustrated. Torn. Sometimes I like this life. Sometimes I can't wait to be a vampire. I don't know what to do. I massage my temples and sigh. What am I doing?

 **So that's the end of this chapter. I feel like Katherine should be nice at first so the town likes her. I am thinking like this because on TVD she was sweet and nice to the townspeople when she had the cure and was going to give it to Elijah. Don't worry I'll tap into her tragic AND manipulative/stone cold bitch side when I get the chance.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up early to enjoy breakfast with Sophie. She made crepes with nutella and strawberries inside. I eat them fast and flop onto the couch. I've gotten lazy. I need to regain my strength or else I can't defend myself. I decide to go for a run and go to my room to get dressed. I put leggings, a snug jacket, and tennis shoes on. I look in the mirror as I put my curly brown hair into a pony tail.

I start a light jog to the woods and quickly turn up at Derek's house. I walk up to the barren house. Derek must be hiding in there somewhere, he has nowhere else to go. The door opens with a loud creak. I peak my head in and there is no sign of anyone being here. I take a few steps inside.

"Derek?" I say. "Hello?" I hear scuffling upstairs so I cautiously walk up stairs. I open Derek's bedroom door to see him leaning against a wall. His face sweaty and pale. Clearly in pain.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I was shot by Kate Argent." He says clenching his teeth.

"Who?"

"Allison's aunt."

"Aren't you supposed to be healing?" I ask. Tyler and Mason Lockwood healed and they were werewolves.

"I'm supposed to but she somehow made the bullet poisonous. I need the other bullet to heal me." Derek said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I have never ever heard of this before. A werewolf not healing?

"Get Scott and Stiles."

"Ok." I say and walk out of the house. I run back home and get ready for school. I decide to change out of my sweaty clothes and wear a maroon top with dark pants and a jacket. I get to school on time and search for Scott and Stiles. I can't find them. The bell rings and class starts. Maybe they'll be at my next class.

I arrive in English and scan the room for the duo. Not here. I was about to turn around in leave when Ms. Spade says, "Katherine have a seat." I roll my eyes and sit in a seat in the back. After and hour of pure torture, the bell rings and I walk into the hall. The crowd parts and I see Derek pinning Jackson up against a locker. Derek's hand on the back of Jackson's neck. I rush over to them.

"Derek what are you doing?" I ask. Derek looks up and his expression softens. He releases his hand from Jackson's neck and blood appears from where his fingers were. Derek can't control his shifting.

"I need to get you out of here." I say and pull Derek to an exit. "Since school is over, they are probably about to drive home."

We walk into the parking lot and I look for a jeep. (Stiles' love)

I spot Stiles in his jeep about to leave the parking lot. Derek takes his hand off of me and zooms to the front of Stiles' jeep. Stiles stops his car and backs up the crowded lot. I run up next to Derek and support his weight as much as I could so he wouldn't collapse. Scott runs up out of nowhere.

"No. Not now. Not here." Scott says.

Derek's weight is almost too much for me and he begins to slip.

"What are you doing get up." Scott continues.

"He was shot." I say.

"Why isn't he healing?" Scott asked me.

"It was a special bullet or something. I don't know." I answer

"What? Like a silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No" I snapped.

Scott raised his eyebrows at me.

"Wait a second that's what she meant when she said 48 hours." Scott said.

"Who?" Derek croaked. Struggling to get a word out from all the pain.

"The one who shot you." Scott answered.

Derek's eyes start to glow blue.

"I don't think he can control himself." I say. "We need to get him out of here."

Cars start beeping at the traffic caused by Stiles' jeep.

Both boys lift Derek into the jeep. Derek grabs Scott's arm and says, "I need you to get the same bullet that I was shot with."

"What? How?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek said.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me." Derek replied. I remembered to when I said that to him. He needs me. Scott needs him.

"Alright. Stiles get him out of here." Scott says and closes the car door shut.

I sit in the back of Stiles' jeep and watch Allison walk up to him with a confused look on her face.

XXXX

Stiles starts driving fast. Derek slumps down in the passenger seat, clutching his arm in pain.

"Hey we're almost there. Don't get blood in my car." Stiles said clearly annoyed.

"Where?" I ask.

"To his house. Why are you here anyway? Do you know Derek?" Stiles asks me.

I roll my eyes. I don't feel like explaining things to him. "It's a long story. We need to focus on Derek. We can't bring him to his house. Derek won't be safe there."

Stiles presses the brakes hard. "Are you dying?" He asks Derek.

"Not yet." Derek lifts his sleeve to show his red bullet wound with blue poisoned veins showing through the skin.

Stiles lets out a disgusted sound. "What is that? Is it contagious? Maybe you should get out."

"Start the car. Now." Derek hisses.

"I don't think you should be giving orders the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your werewolf ass out to the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said.

"Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened grabbing Stiles by the hem of his shirt.

Stiles starts the car and begins to drive again. Stiles pulls out his phone and puts it to his face.

"Scott, where do I take him. He starting to smell." Stiles said, side eyeing the werewolf.

"Like death." Stiles said. "What about your boss?"

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said to Derek.

"Where?" I say impatiently.

"An animal clinic Scott works at." Stiles said.

I was about to respond when Derek groans in pain.

"Katherine" Derek says absentmindedly.

Stiles raises an eyebrow and looks at me through the rear-view mirror. I shrug.

 **Okay so this is the end of this chapter. Sorry to end it like this but school and other things have been taking my time up. Please comment suggestions!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This takes so much time and right now I'm very busy. I will try to update at least once or twice a week or even more if possible.**

I huffed as I sat down on a chair next to Derek. He was laying down. His face was as white as a sheet. He jolted and clenched his teeth, suppressing a scream. I put my hand on his good arm. Just a way to comfort him. For some reason I didn't want to see him in pain. I wanted him to be better.

Derek pulls up his shirt to reveal his worsened gunshot. The sores were open and oozing. More blue veins popped out. The wolfs bane was poisoning him and keeping him from healing.

"Well, that doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said.

"Echinacea?" I asked. I probably didn't pay attention to that part.

"It's the thingy that will help Derek heal." Stiles responded.

"Heal? It would save me. If I don't get it before the wolfs bane reaches my heart, I'll die." Derek said.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said.

Derek stands up and opens drawers, obviously looking for something. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... last resort." Derek said holding an electric bone saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek says to Stiles.

"What? Why can't she do it?" Stiles whines.

"Because I asked you. And she isn't afraid of me and you are." Derek said. I grinned.

Derek hands the electric bone saw to Stiles. He sits down and starts to clean his arm.

"W-What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked nervously.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied calmly.

"I can't do this." Stiles said.

"Why?" I asked. I've cut limbs off easily. Just ask John Gilbert.

"Because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of bone, and especially the blood." Stiles said.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" I asked. How ridiculous. I literally drank blood to survive.

"No but I might as the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles said.

"How about this: either you cut off my arm or I rip your head off." Derek threatened.

"I'm not buying your threats anymore." Said Stiles cockily.

Derek quickly grabs Stiles by the collar. "Okay, bought, sold, I'll do it, I'll do it." Stiles said.

I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"What are you doing acting so smug over there." Stiles asked me.

"Oh just enjoying the entertainment." I replied.

Derek lets go of Stiles and starts coughing. He hacks until he throws a black ink-like vomit across the floor.

I stand up. "What the hell is that?"

"My body... is trying... to heal." Derek said hunched over.

"It's not doing a very good job." Stiles said bluntly.

Derek kneels and his eyes start to glow blue again.

"Now, you have to do this now Stiles." Derek commanded. Derek drags himself to the metal table and puts his infected arm on. I walk up to the table and hold Derek's good hand. I lean in to see the saw and the skin.

"Oh God." Stiles said. The blade inches away from touching the flesh. I could see Stiles' hand stiffen as he is about to pull the trigger. Right before Stiles pulls the trigger, Scott walks in.

"Stiles?" Scott asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles moans and wipes his forehead. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" I asked.

Scott pulls the bullet out of his jean pocket. Derek grabs it raises it up to look in the light.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I will... I will.." Derek says struggling to keep conscientiousness. Derek passes out.

"No! Derek wake up! What's happening?" Scott yelled.

"I think he's dying." I say in shock. I run to Derek's side and feel for a pulse.

"Don't kill me for this." Scott says pulling his lips into a thin line. Stiles puts his arms around me to get me out of the way. Stiles lifts his arm and punches Derek hard. Derek's eyes flutter open.

"Give it to me." Derek orders. He opens the bullet and pulls a lighter out. He lights the contents on fire. Sparks fly out of the bullet. Derek quickly smothers the ashes on his wound. Derek gets up and then kneels down. He opens his mouth, revealing his fangs and screams. All the dogs in the shelter begin barking. Derek collapses onto the cement ground. I kneel down to see his wound. It healed. I look up at Scott and Stiles with the same look of confusion and awe.

"That... was... awesome." Stiles said.

Derek's eyes open and find mine. He stands up and I stand up with him. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek says. A sparkle in his eyes as his meet mine.

"Well his ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said.

Derek grabs his shirt. "We saved your life. That means you're going to leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything..." Scott said.

"You're going to trust them? You think they're going to help you?" Derek asked mockingly.

"Why not? They're a freaking lot nicer than you." Scott yelled.

"I can show you how exactly nice they are." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive in a dark hospital room. Derek walks in an pulls the curtains open, allowing the moonlight to shine in. The moonlight hits a man in a wheelchair. I could only see half of his body. He has a blank stare and no emotion shows in his face.

"Who is he? I ask.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek replied distantly.

"Is he like you? A werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek replied. Derek swings the wheelchair around so the moonlight hits the other side of Peter's body.

I gasped. The other half of his face was covered in dark, twisted scars.

"Six years ago my sister and I were at school when my house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek said. His lips pressed in a thin line.

"How are you sure they set the fire?" Stiles asked.

"They're the only ones who knew about us." Derek said.

"Then they had a reason." Scott said.

"Like what? What justifies this? They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were members of my family who were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Derek said. I lowered my eyes remembering my innocent family. "It's what Allison will do." Derek continued.

Before Scott could defend his beloved Argent girl, a nurse walks in. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She asked.

"We were leaving." Derek says taking my hand and leading me out. Scott and Stiles follow.

We leave the hospital and Derek's grip on my hand doesn't loosen. Scott and Stiles head to the jeep and I am led to Derek's sleek, black car. I sit down in the passenger seat and Derek gets in the driver seat. We sit in silence as we watch the jeep drive off into the distance.

"I don't want to leave you." I state. I couldn't just leave him. I want to stay with him. Be with him.

"Good." Derek said. His lips twitch into a small smile. It was hard to smile after such an intense night.

XXXXX

Derek pulls up to his house and parks. I walk into the pitch black house. I don't even need a light, I just use my senses to guide me to the living room. I sit down and watch Derek build a fire in the fireplace. In no time warm light fills the warm. Derek sits down next to me and takes my hand. He massages his thumb in circles on my hand. I look up to find him looking at me. I didn't know what to say. What to talk about. The silence was comforting and I didn't mind it. Derek leaned in and kissed me softly. I kiss him back. I feel his hands sturdy my waist. I put one hand on his jaw and another in his hair. We break the kiss in need of air. I grin and kiss him again. He stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks upstairs gracefully and lays me down on his bed.

XXXXXX

I wake up and feel two tight arms around me. I sigh and smile. I turn to face Derek and look at his sleeping face. His sharp features were softer. He looked younger and more careless. I kiss him lightly on the lips and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Maybe I could sleep a little longer before the real world would take action again.

 **That's it for this chapter! Like I said before, I will try to update but it won't be everyday. I hope you like this chapter! Recommend to friends! I love seeing how much attention this story gets and I would love for more! Part of the reason I write is because of the feedback I get!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	11. mini entry

HEYYY its been sooo long since I have updated. I've been super busy with school and have not has the chance to write/ I'm lazy. since most of you/all of you are fans, I'm not going to go into detail of what is going on. it's a ton of work and I would rather use my imagination instead of looking at teen wolf scripts to get the right information.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **It's been a while since I've written. Too long. So many things have happened since the night I "met" Peter Hale. First, I broke up with Chad. He was a little teary eyed but whatever. I'll use him for things I need. Peter Hale turns out to be alive and the Alpha. When I was with Jackson and Lydia, he nearly killed us. Speaking of love birds, Scott and Allison are practically in love. She still doesn't know about his little wolf secret. Scott has been having a hard time controlling himself which is making my job hard too. Keeping that boy in line is harder than I imagined especially with Stiles' sarcastic comments. Derek and I are good too. I don't what it is about him that makes him so special. My life is going pretty good even though I could've died at least 6 times. Speaking of dying, Sophie has not found any answers to cure my of my humanness. It's been getting a little frustrating. Especially because I'm not the most patient. Derek tries to distract me from thinking about it. Occasionally it works. Well this is my life so far.**

 **Love,**

 **Katherine**

This is the shortest thing ever. I'm so sorry. I have exams next week and i want to squeeze something in. I am also having trouble just going along with the episodes. It is sooo much work and it doesnt give very much writing. I am thinking of almost abandoning the episodes and thinking of where it takes me... idk comment what you think


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with the bright sun shining in my face. I grumble as I get up to take a shower. Before I can even sit up straight, I am held down by Derek's muscular arm. I almost forgot that I spent the night with him. I wriggle out of his grasp and tip toe out of the room. His new house was big and old which made sneaking out of his room harder because of the creaky floor. It reminded me of the Salvatore's house. I walk into the kitchen and immediately regret it. the cold floor hurt my bare feet. The only downside of this house was how cold it got. It didn't help that I was wearing nothing but one of his long sleeve shirts and my short shorts. My stomach growled, reminding me of how hungry I was.

I got a big cookbook out and looked at some recipes. I've been learning to cook for myself now that I can't just compel a chef. I turned to the page with the pancake recipe on it. That should be easy enough to make. I get all the ingredients out and start making the batter. Once I start mixing I feel warm hands around my waist and feel Derek's breath on my neck.

"Let me" Derek whispered. He took the whisk from my hand and started mixing. He was the cook. He made all these amazing dishes from scratch that left me surprised.

I nodded, "Good, I'm not sure if these be tasty." I walked around the island and sat on a stool and watched him mix the batter.

"So are the hunters a threat to us?" I asked

"No, at least I hope not." Derek said obviously concentrated more on breakfast. "By the way, you know how to spoil a great morning." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Derek this is serious. They almost killed you."

"And the alpha almost killed you." Derek said. "I can't completely focus on the hunters when you put yourself in so much danger."

"You know I can protect myself. I'm a survivor." I said.

"I know but I can't help but worry." Derek said his eyes making contact with mine.

I walk around and kiss him. "I know." I whisper and put my head on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around me make me feel like nobody can hurt me.

"As much as I want to do this, the pancakes are burning." Derek whispered.

I grumbled and let go of my heat source and sat back down. A few minutes later Derek served pancakes with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle.

"Oh Derek, you know a way to a girl's heart." I said.

He chuckles as he stuffs a chunk of food into his mouth.

I sigh and smile to myself. Another great start to the weekend.

After breakfast, Derek and I snuggle on the couch. Who knew he was a big snuggler?

A call from Lydia breaks the peace and I get up to answer the phone.

"Katherine!" Lydia says in a sing song voice.

"Lydia" I say suspicously

"Ok so you know how formal is on friday?" Lydia squeaked.

"Yes" I answered rolling my eyes. Of course I know, she won't stop talking about it.

"Come shopping with me and Allison for dresses!" Lydia commanded.

"I guess so." I winced. Even though I loved shopping, Lydia could easily get on my nerves.

I hang up on Lydia after we're done talking. I sigh and start getting ready to go. After showering, doing makeup, and fixing my curls, I get dressed. I put on a nude top, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. I look in the mirror one last time and make my way to the door. On the way I see Derek tying his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I smile.

"Just a jog in the woods. Where are you going?" Derek smiles back.

"Oh you know just going dress shopping with my besties!" I say sarcastically.

"Don't have too much fun." Derek says. He kisses me and walks me to my car. (that's right i got a car.)

I get in my car and drive over to the mall. The drive was short and I easily found a parking spot.

I walk into Macy's and immediately see Lydia and Allison.

After two hours of walking, gossiping, and millions of dresses we're stuck in the dressing room still indecisive of what to wear.

Lydia picked out a white dress with a black band around it and Allison got a silvery dress. I couldn't decide between a sleeveless black dress or strapless red lace dress. Both Allison and Lydia voted on the red dress so I got that one.

Lydia bought Allison the dress as an "I'm sorry I made out with your boyfriend when he wasn't really your boyfriend" gift. Allison is still mad so she gets revenge by making Lydia ask Stiles to the formal.

"Stiles? Are you kidding me?" Lydia frowned

"Yes that's your punishment." Allison said managing to smile.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I said

"And who will you be bringing, Katherine?" Lydia asked, turning the attention towards me.

"Umm I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I said. I couldn't bring Derek for a couple of reasons so I really don't know.

"Oh come one you have to bring someone." Allison said.

"Fine but who would I bring?" I asked.

"Oh honey I can easily set you up." Lydia assured me.

"Ok but it better be good." I said unsure of what she's planning.

After shopping I head to home tired. I smile and think of Derek and wonder what he is doing right now. I pull into the driveway and put my car in park.

I grab all my shopping bags. Besides a dress, I bought heels, makeup, and new jewelry.

I get home to find Sophie passed out with candles around her. She must have been meditating. I drop my bags in my room and wake Sophie up.

"Hey Soph" I whisper.

She opens one eye and then sits up rubbing her eyes. "Meditating was a little too relaxing today."

"Obviously" I say.

"What did you do today?" I ask Sophie.

"Oh you know the usual online shopping and witchy business." she says tiredly.

"Well I'm going to clean up and head over to Derek's house." I say.

"Sounds good, I think I'm gonna have Lucas over." Sophie said.

"Oh well I hope you have fun with Lucas." I say to Sophie raising my eyebrows.

"Stop." Sophie says blushing.

I roll my eyes and go upstairs. I put my new things away and flop onto my bed. I look at my phone and it read 4:30. If I got there quickly I could help with dinner or at least watch Derek make it. I put on a more comfortable top and switch my heels to boots. I say a quick goodbye to Sophie and hop in my car.

I get to Derek's house quickly and unlock the door with a spare key he gave me.

"Derek" I loudly say. "Derek"

"Derek?"

I walk around the dark house. He's gone. That's unusual. He's always here at this time. I have a weird feeling in my stomach and call him. No answer. I decide to go back to the kitchen and make dinner. I look through his cookbook to find a recipe that I can make without it being a disaster. I decide on pasta and start boiling water in a pot.

I sit on the couch while I'm waiting for the water to boil. I check the time 5:00. Where is he? I decide to call Scott. No answer. I guess I'll call Stiles.

"UH Hello?" Stiles answers.

"Have you seen Derek today?" I asked.

"No I haven't. Scott and I are worried that Peter will do something to Allison or you. Scott lost his phone too." He asked.

"I was with Derek earlier in the morning and now he's not here. He's not answering his phone. I might just be paranoid but I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Ok I'll let you know if I hear from him. Don't worry about him too much too, Katherine. He can handle himself." Stiles assured me.

"I guess so." I answered and then hung up. Derek can handle himself. He's strong and smart.

I get up and put the pasta in the water and set a timer. As I wait for the timer to go off I turn a movie on. Some new harry potter movie is on so I watch that. The timer goes off and I drain the water and put the pasta in the bowl. I put some red sauce and cheese on the pasta and sit back down on the couch.

This time the pasta is actually good and I'm proud. If only Derek could see it. I sigh and continue to watch the movie. Once the movie is over (which was surprisingly good by the way) I head upstairs. I check my phone 10:30. No notifications. I sigh and get ready for bed. After I get changed and was my face, I slide into bed. The bed smells like him and I easily fall asleep.

The week goes by slowly. Derek is still gone and I'm worried. Today is Friday, the day of the winter formal. Lydia found me a date to the dance. Chad. Ugh. I'm tempted to ditch the dance but then I would have nothing to do but worry about Derek.

Sophie and I get home from school and get in the shower. I had to wash my hair and shave, then do my hair, do my nails, do my makeup, and get dressed. After chaos, I looked into the mirror. DAMN. I look great. If only Derek could see me now. I walk downstairs and see Sophie all dressed up in a nude dress with her long blond hair curled up.

"Oooohh who's this hottie." I say to Sophie

"I could say the same thing to you." Sophie said.

"Oh it was nothing." I said flipping my hair.

Sophie laughs. "So is Chad picking you up?"

"Yeah it's going to be awkward I can already tell." I say.

Not even one minute later is when we here a knock on the door and Chad is there. He looked good.

"Hey Chad. I haven't seen you in awhile." I say awkwardly

"Yeah it's been too long. Anyways Jackson is probably waiting so we should go." He said

"Okay. Bye Soph I'll see you at the dance." I say

We get to the highschool without any awkwardness. Our conversations were pretty good.

We pulled up and parked. Chad pulled out a flask and took a drink. He looked at me and offered it. I took it and drank a long sip.

"Let's to this." I said and got out of the car.

We meet Lydia, Stiles, Sophie, Lucas, Jackson, and Allison outside the dance. Jackson had said something to make Lydia mad. Before he can turn around and leave, Jackson turns to me and says, "Damn Katherine you look hot." I roll my eyes and watch Jackson and Allison leave.

Lydia starts angrily blabbing about society and girls when Stiles cuts her off and says, "I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" Lydia says, her expression immediately softening.

"Yes." Stiles says.

"Let's go." Lydia says and she take his arm, marching into the dance.

I chuckle. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Chad says.

For most of the dance I was dancing and drinking. Actually enjoying myself. Then a slow song comes on and I frown. I didn't really want to slow dance. Chad looks at me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks me.

"Sure" I say.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Even though we weren't a thing for very long, he still comforted me. We stayed like that in silence for awhile and then he broke the silence by striking up a conversation. It lasted for atleast ten minutes before I see Lydia back away from Stiles and rush out of the gym.

"Uh I have to go. Friend stuff." I say to Chad and follow Lydia without waiting for a response.

"Jackson?" Lydia calls out to the empty parking lot.

"Lydia what are you doing?" I ask.

Lydia turns around with a worried look on her face. "Oh um I'm looking for Jackson."

"I'll help." I say and walk next to her. I see a dark figure on the lacrosse field. Unfortunately I can't tell who it is because of my dumb human eyes.

"Over there. Is that him?" I say to Lydia.

"I don't know. Let's go."

We walk onto the field. I get a bad feeling and walk slower. Lydia walks ahead of me, on a mission. The bright lights on the field blind me. I can't make out who this person is. Is it Jackson?

"Jackson?" Lydia says.

It's not him. It's Peter.

"Oh my god." I say.

Peter walks up towards us as we begin to back up. He opens his mouth and I watch as two large fangs grow into his mouth. I start looking around for ways to run when I hear Stiles yelling, "Run! Lydia, Katherine, Run!"

I back up as I watch Derek knock her out and tear her dress. I see Stiles running towards us and I run. I'm a survivor. I'm Katherine freaking Pier- and then everything was black.

 **Ok so how was that! I finally gave you a chapter. Again I'm soooo sorry for never updating. Please leave reviews and comments and suggestions. I really will use your suggestions. I'll try to write a better and longer chapter soon.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to beeping and the smell of bleach that stung my nose. I opened my eyes to reveal a hospital room. I was in the hospital? I look around the room and see Sophie sleeping in the corner. What happened? I sit up and automatically feel pain. I groaned as I yanked out my IV and attempted to get up. Standing made me dizzy so I sat right back down in a huff.

"Sophie" I croaked. Sophie immediately opened her eyes as if she was waiting for me to wake up.

"Katherine your awake!" Sophie said smiling.

"What happened to me?" I ask.

"Oh um Peter Hale attacked you and Lydia at the formal. You've been here for at least 2 days." Sophie said quietly.

"Two days?! Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Well, Lydia is missing. Somehow she escaped the hospital and everyone is looking for her." Sophie said. "Well mostly everyone. I'm here trying to figure out if you're a werewolf or not."

"What? A werewolf? No! I can't be." I said

"The thing is, you would be dead right now if your body rejected the bite. So technically your should be a werewolf but you're not showing any signs of transition."

"Then what am I?" I ask.

"I don't know." Sophie said nervously. "My theory is that the blood taken to cure your vampirism is still in your veins. Since it is still in effect, the cure also cured the bite. I think your just human or hope that you are. If this actually happened, I think that the cure destroyed itself by destroying the magic in the bite so there is a chance that you can become a vampire again."

I looked at her with my jaw dropped, processing this information. Could I be a vampire again?

"I hope you're right because I can't be a frail, weak human anymore." I said.

"I know." Sophie said seriously.

Sophie drives me home after the hospital checks me out. I'm not sure if I could stand being there for another second.

After I get home, I shower and get dressed. I put on black jeans and a long sleeve purple top. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch with a huff.

"I know you must have like a million questions so ask away." Sophie said.

"Where's Derek?" I ask. It's funny how that's the first thing that pops into my head.

"He is looking for Lydia. He was held captive and tortured by Kate Argent, Allison's aunt. Oh and she was killed by Derek too. Oh and he's the alpha now because Derek killed Peter too." Sophie said.

"Whoa." I said. My mind already exploding.

"I know I know there's a lot to take in. It's better if you here it slowly rather than all this information at once." Sophie said.

"I don't even care about what happened right now." I said quickly. "I want to know if I can actually become a vampire."

"We don't really know any trustworthy vamps but I'll try to get a hold of some blood." Sophie said.

"You better or else." I said threatening her.

"Or else what, Katherine? What will you do to me?" Sophie asked angrily.

"Even though I'm still human, I can still get what I want. You have weaknesses. I mean it's not that hard to see that Lucas is your weakness. I can easily just end his life if I don't get what I want and you know it." I respond venomously. "I am Katherine Pierce after all."

My words obviously got to her. She shut up and went to her room. Good. Just a little wake up call for her.

It was late at night 12:13 to be exact. I decided to call Derek since he never called me. Which I didn't appreciate considering his uncle attacked me. It rang for a couple of seconds and then he picked up.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey? That's what you have to say? No visiting me. No calling me. Your uncle attacked me and you say hey?" I say angrily.

"Let's not talk about this over the phone. Look outside." He said.

I look outside and see him outside. He's smiling. Ugh.

On the way outside I grab a jacket.

"I'm sorry" Derek said.

I don't respond and just kiss him. I break away from the kiss and say, "I almost died."

"I know and I'm so glad you didn't." Derek said stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Let's get out of here." Derek said, leading me to his car.

We get to his house and he starts to build a fire, reminding of the first time I spent the night with him. Back to the time I was only concentrated on becoming a vampire. I still want to become a vampire but now I have attachments. Derek to be exact.

After he got the fire started, he sat next to me and put his arm around me so I could rest my head on his chest.

"So did Peter... Did Peter bite you?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." I say.

"You're like me now? A werewolf?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so at least." I said and explained Sophie's crazy theory that I'm putting most of my hope in.

"So if you turn, what will you do?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I say. What would I do? Leave? Stay?

"Stay" He said and with that he left me with a kiss on the cheek.

I watched him walk up to his room. I know I would follow him up there in a bit but I needed some time to think. Stay and be with him. Occasionally help other people. Or leave. Go someplace else? Go back to Mystic Falls? I've never felt this much attachment since 1864 when I left the Salvatores to save myself. This time, I don't have to run. I'm almost free.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day I sit on Derek couch while he talks on the phone. I decided to skip school today. It was exhausting pretending to care about things I didn't care about. I sigh loudly on the couch to get his attention. He's been too busy with other people and not focused on me. I don't like sharing.

"I gotta go." Derek says on the phone and hangs up.

"What do you want?" Derek asks me while he walks up to me.

"I'm bored. I'm sore. I'm weak. and most importantly I'm still human." I say frustrated.

"Get up." Derek says walking away.

"What?" I ask sitting up. He's supposed to be making me feel better. Not walking away from me.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Get dressed we're going somewhere." Derek said.

"Where exactly?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere but here." Derek replied.

I groan as I get up and slowly walk to his room to get dressed. Half of my closet is here. I put on leggings, tennis shoes, and a long sleeve shirt. I look in the mirror and put my curls in a ponytail. My eyes were still dark brown, my skin still tan. I still looked amazing. Just weaker. I felt it. I couldn't stand it.

I meet Derek at the door and he opens the door for me. I start heading to the car when Derek says, "Oh no, we're walking."

I roll my eyes and follow him into the woods. We end up at an old railroad station.

"Derek, why are we here?" I ask.

"We're meeting someone." Derek said. "Come on, let's wait."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At least fifteen minutes later and a voice started yelling, "Derek? Derek!"

He walks outside, into the light where the voice can see him and I follow. The light from the street lamp almost blinds me as I walk out. The voice is a highschool boy. A hot one.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"My dad... I think he's dead." the guy says.

"What did you do?" Derek asks.

"That's the thing... it wasn't me." The guy says.

"Well it wasn't me or Scott. There must be another werewolf out." Derek said.

"Well what about her." the guy says pointing at me. "She looks like she could do some damage."

I scoffed. "I'm not a werewolf. And if I did kill your dad, which I didn't, I would let you know about it." I say venomously.

"Katherine." Derek says to me. Warning me.

"Look, just keep your eyes out and I'll do the same." Derek says.

We walk back in the dark silently.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"His name is Isaac. He's Scott's age."

"Is he part of your pack?" I ask.

"Yes." Derek said vaguely.

I roll my eyes and walk in front of him. I don't like secrets and he has a lot of them. I plan to figure all of them out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **So this was a lot shorter but I plan on updating soon! Please review!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **-A**


End file.
